Band Geeks WWE Style!
by Nazirul Kaizuka
Summary: To impress his rival Eric Bischoff, Vince McMahon decided to start a band on his own. Parody of a Spongebob Squarepants episode.


Band Geeks (WWE Style)

Inside the office of WWE's owner that is none other than Vincent Kennedy McMahon, we can see him playing his clarinet. The voice that he make was so awful that it sounds like an animal is dying. Just then, the door knocks, causing Vince to stop playing and headed to the door and opens it. It reveals a doctor with a nickname 'Kool Aid Man'.

"Hi there. We heard that you have a dying animal in your office. Is everything alright in there?" Kool Aid Man asked only to have Vince replying by slamming the door shut. Just then, he recived a phonse call in which he answer it right away.

"Hello, this is the owner of the WWE Mr. McMahon. If there's any complaint about how I pushed John Cena to become WWE Champion for the 100th time in a row, please leave your message after this." He then blows his clarinet on the phone.

He then recived a reply, "Sounds like you have dying animal to look to, am I right my old chump?" It was TNA's leader of the Immortal, Eric Bischoff.

"Eric Bischoff? Are you calling me to brag about your TNA X Division again?" Vince asked.

"No not that. I just wanted to let you know that my Superstars and Knockouts are now music bands and we're going to play for the Wrestle Bowl next week." Eric answered.

"The wre wre wre, the wre wre wre, the wre wre wre…" Vince mumbled.

"That's right Vince. Unfortunately one of my superstars is injured, so I want your rosters to take our place for the Wrestle Bowl." Eric said.

"Well that uh…" before Vince could reply, Eric interupts. "Oh I forgot, you don't even have a band! All you care is getting your ass kissed by Super Cena. So yeah I'm hanging up." Before Eric could even end his phone call, Vince interupted. "Hold it! Actually I do have a band and we're going to play at Wrestle Bowl! How do you like that, Bischoff?"

"Good luck next Sunday, because while you and your band were playing music, your fans will chant 'Let's go Cena, Cena sucks!'." Eric then ended his phone call.

"I must drum a band right now!" Vince said to himself before he chuckled. "Drum, heh, band humor."

…

On the streets we can see Kelly Kelly walking until she stumbles upon a poster. She reads, "Looking for an event to fill your dull dull life?"

Somewhere else, we can see Rey Mysterio reading the same poster that he found on the street. He reads, "And become the most popular band ever created in Wrestling History."

On a cake shop, we can see Eve Torres wanted to buy a diet cake only to stumble upon the poster as well. She reads, "And be forever adored by thousands of fanboys and fangirls."

Inside a toilet, we can see Christian reading the poster. He reads, "Not to forget, free refreshments."

Lastly, inside a bathroom, we can see Daniel Bryan taking a bath while reading the poster. He reads, "Practice begins tonight, 8:30 PM."

…

We can see Vince driving his limo with a lot of musical instruments stuffed inside his limo as he looks at his watch which says 8:35 PM.

"Stupid instrument rental payments make me late. That guy didn't even know an oboe to an elbow." He then chuckled, "Heh. Elbow. More band humor."

Inside, we can see all the WWE Rosters, faces and heels, were talking to each other while sitting. As for what they're talking about, they are actually blabbering random words such as 'Blah Blah Blah'. While they're blabbering, Vince went to the stage and ordered everyone to calm down in which everyone clams immidiately.

"Alright, how many of you had play an instrument before?" Vince asked,

"Does Bodyslamming counts?" Mark Henry asked.

"No." Vince answered. Then Santino raises his hands.

"Is Pizza an instrument?" he asked.

"No Santino, pizza is not an instrument." Santino then raised his hands again only to hear Vince saying, "Your Cobra is not an instrument either."

"That's why, must of you doesn't have experince. Fortunately, I have a lot of them more than you!" Vince then laughed for himself as everyone looked at him. He then stopped laughing.

"When can we get the free food?" Christian asked only to have his question ignored.

"Alright, try to repeat after me." Vince then played his clarinet. "Brass section, go!" He then orders Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne and Zack Ryder to blow their trumpets and trombones. "Now the wind!" As Vince ordered, Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger and Vickie Gurrero (sp?) played their flutes. "Now the drums!" Vince ordered as John Cena, Randy Orton and Kelly Kelly tries to blow their drumsticks only to have no voice were made. Instead, they spits the drumsticks with lands straight onto Vince, hanging him on the wall.

"Too bad it didn't kill me." Vince complaints.

…

"Okay now, I want all of you to stand in a straight rows of five!" Vince ordered.

"Is this the part where we start kicking?" Cena asked.

"No Cena, that's the chorus line." Vince answered.

"Kicking? I always wanted to do some kicking!" Santino then stupidly kicks Beth Phoenix's leg, causing her to get angry. Beth then attacks Santino as the two fights each other cartoon style with a fighting cloud covering them. As the fight goes outside, everyone started to hear Santino screaming in pain as everyone eye wided. Just then, we can see Santino's head on the door.

"To Mr Alberto Del Rio, your car lights are still on." Santino said as he enters the hall with a trumpet stuck in his throat. He walks over his chair and when he sits down, he honks.

…

Day 2

We can see everyone marching in order on the streets with Vince leading them. While everyone were plaing their instruments, Jimmy and Jay Uso were twirling the flags.

"Come on Usos, I want to see some spinning!" Vince ordered as the Usos started to twirl the flags faster. "Come on Usos come on move!" As Vince demand, the Usos twirled their flags so fast that it sends both of them flying to the air. The two then crashing onto a hot air ballon as the ballon exploded. After the tragedy, Tamina plays a sad funeral music while the rest of the rosters closed their eyes in respect. Vince on the other hand lays down on the ground in regret since he accidently kills the Usos.

Oh well, at least his rosters list were chopped down.

…

Day 3

We can see Vince talking to Sin Cara.

"How's that harmonica training go?" Vince asked.

"Es fantástico! You want to see?" Sin Cara then started to blow on his clarinet, but no voice were made. He blows it again, but no voice were heard at all. He take a deep breath and blows it into three holes with no voice were made at all! He takes a breath and blows for one more time before he started to lack of air and collapes to the ground. The reason why there's no voice were make from the harmonica even though Sin Cara were blowing to it is because he forgot to uncover his mouth from his mask. With the mask covering his face, the air that he blows didn't go straight to the harmonica.

…

Day 4

We can see everyone back inside the same hall.

"Well this is the final night before the show and I see you haven't improved since we began." Everyone then turned on Santino who's been seen chewing his trumpet like a bored idiot.

"But I have a theory. People talked loud when they want to act smart right?" Vince asked.

"Currect!" CM Punk answered loudly.

"So if we played loud, people might think we're good. Everybody ready?" Vince asked as everyone is ready for their position. "And a one, and a two, and a one two three four!"

A very loud voice were made by the combination of all instrument players, causing the hall glasses to shatter. Meanwhile, we can see Vince's hair went straight up like a porcupine as a side effect from the bad music. "Okay new theory, maybe we should play so quietly that no one would hear us." Vince suggested.

"Or maybe we won't sound so bad because someone didn't know that music doesn't have a price!" Cody Rhodes yells. Just then, Ted Dibiase pokes Cody's chest. "What did you say ugly?" Ted asked.

"Music doesn't have a price!" Cody yelled.

"Well everything has a price in my family!" Ted yelled to Cody as he's ready to brawl.

"Bring in on rich guy, bring it on!" Cody dared.

"No gentlemen, please do not fight each other." John Cena said as he tries to clam them down.

"Oh great, now Super Cena is going to give a speech to us!" Wade Barrett complainted as everyone started to argue to each other.

"Wait wait! I know tensions are high…" Vince tried to stop but to no avail as everyone started to rumble against each other. First, we can see The Great Khali and Jinder Mahal arguing to eath other until Mark Henry slams Khali with a drum.

"Be careful with that equipment people!" Vince said to them, but they ignored him. Meanwhile, Ted and Cody picks up their flutes and charged toward each other like gladiators. Before they could hit each other, Ted and Cody tried to move back only to get theirselves slammed with some cymbals by Kharma (Awesome Kong).

"Settle down, wait!" Vince yelled, but gets ignored again. Lastly, we can see Beth Phoenix hitting her Glam Slam onto Kelly Kelly until Santino kicks her leg again. Beth picks up a trumpet and goes for a Cat and Mouse chase with Santino. As the clock shows 10 PM, the fight stops.

"Hey, class is over!" John Morrison cheered as everyone are about to leave the hall only to saw Vince in front of them.

"Well you did it, my chance to show my rival what can I do to beat him was ruined, ruined by you… monsters. I am so ashamed to have a roster like this. Don't even bother to show up tomorrow. I'll just tell them that you all died in a marching accident. So thanks, thanks for nothing." Vince said sadly before leaving.

"You're welcome." Santino stupidly replied without knowing what's going on.

"What kind of monsters are we? That poor creature came to us for our help, and we failed him. Vince always been there when we need him right?" Cena asked.

"Kane, when your locker room was accidently on fire, who rescured you?" Cena asked to Kane.

"A Fireman." Kane answered.

"And Phenom, when you're in your 'Vegetative State', who revived you for Wrestle Mania?" Cena asked to the Undertaker.

"Some guy in an ambulance." Undertaker answered.

"Right! So let us pretend that Vince is a fireman of some guy in an ambulance and then make sure than we could learn what is truly means… to be in a marching band." Cena said.

"Woo woo woo, you know it!" Ryder yelled as everyone cheered.

"Now let's make Vince proud. A one, and two, and one two three four!"

…

At the entrance for the Wrestle Bowl, we can see a worried Vince walking into it.

"Here I am, in Wrestle Bowl without my band. I just hope that… ERIC DIDN'T FIND OUT! ERIC AHHHH!" Vince yelled in panic as he saw Eric Bischoff in front of him. "What are you doing here?" Vince asked as Eric laughed.

"I just wanted to see you blow. So, where's your band?" Eric asked.

"They.. can't come cause they…. Died." Vince replied nervously.

"Then who's that?" Eric asked a she points his finger to Vince's roster.

"AH! THAT COULD BE MY BAND!" Vince answered panicly.

"We're ready to perform Vince!" Cena said.

"Well McMahon, I'll give you props since your rosters sure knows how to dress." Eric said as the band is warming up, well not really since we can see Santino drooling for no reason like an idiot while Cena is shuffling. Vince puts his band hat on and went into the stadium followed by his band.

(Inside the stadium)

"And now Wrestling Fans, please welcome the WWE Super Band!" an announcer announced as the entire rosters were inside the stadium which is full of anime otakus who loves Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and wears 'WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?' or 'ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER!' T-Shirt.

"These guys are crazy." Ziggler complainted.

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yelled only to get booed as usual. The entire roster then gets ready for the show.

"Okay everybody." Vince then looked behind and saw Eric grinning. "Let's get this over with. One… two … three… four…."

The trumpets started to play as Vince who's closing his eyes just in case of any goes wrong opens it. Just then, the stage shows Cena with a mic as he starts to sing.

**Moments that seem like they can change both me  
>And even the world are always right next to me...<strong>

Vince jawdropped as he finds out that Cena and the others managed to play the song properly.

**Gazing at the irritation I can't hide and myself as I stand stock still  
>Despite my hesitation, despite my worries, despite my regrets, I should decide<br>With one word you've given me, my bewilderment vanishes  
>Light shone in my once empty room<strong>

Down the stage, Eric jawdrops at Vince's band as Vince throws away his stick and started to join along.

**The sky I gazed up at is so blue and serene  
>I decided to open up a window that was shut<strong>

Eric then suffered a heart attack as he got carried away by medics while Vince, after saying bye bye to Eric, continues to join in the party.

****Moments that seem like they can change both me  
>And even the world are always right next to me...<strong>  
><strong>

As Vince jumps cheerfully, the song continues.

…

**A/N: **There you have it, a parody of the Spongebob Squarepants episode 'Band Geeks'. The song is Colours by Flow (Code Geass 1st Opening. That's just half of the lyrics).

Please review.

EDIT: I've changed a line where it should be John Cena saying "Is this the part where we start kicking?" instead of Daniel Bryan. Why? Well since Cena is Spongebob in this fic so yeah...

EDIT 2: Changed the song because it seems to be unfitting for this fic.


End file.
